I'll Be Okay
by Lady Destiny
Summary: A touching scene between Rogue and Pyro [RYRO]


****

I'll Be Okay

Author's Note: Yes, I know I have a habit of starting things when I have a lot of things left undone. Not to mention exams coming up… and a test on Monday…but that is okay, you know why? Because as long as I swear not to delete the story, I know that I won't leave it!

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own X-Men or its characters. They belong to Marvel Comics. 

Summary: AU. The X Men are done high school and are now teachers themselves. The Xavier institute has now become much like the Institute in the movie. Rogue accepts the fact that Scott loves Jean, and decides to leave it alone. As she disappears into the background, accepting that she is destined to be alone, a certain Pyromaniac appears into her life.

================================================

It had been eight years since her first stay in the Xavier Institute, and it had finally paid off. She could touch again. That change had been the cause of her change of attitude, not to mention her change of clothes. Rogue was no longer the 'Goth girl' of Bayville. She had blossomed into a stunning Southern Belle. Her hair was longer, but she always kept it neat in a ponytail, leaving her platinum streaks to frame her delicate face. She no longer wore heavy make-up that hid her emotions. 

Although some things change, some things just don't. Rogue was still cautious, but not as much as before. She still loved Scott with all she could muster. He and Rogue had become best friends during the eight years of her stay. The Brotherhood was the same, but the Acolytes had disbanded, leaving promising team members. They had recruited Piotr Rasputin and St. John Allerdyce, but Remy LeBeau and Victor Creed had decided to go back to the way things were. 

Life were perfect, but one day, things changed.

**__**

It's time to let you go   
It's time to say goodbye   
There's no more excuses   
No more tears to cry 

Scott was getting married. Rogue had lost to Jean, although she knew that it was hopeless to compete with the redhead. Scott had loved Jean way before Rogue had joined with the X-Team. It was a hopeless cause for her, but Rogue tried nonetheless. Scott would confide in Rogue, tearing up her heart, but she stayed by his side. She comforted him through times when Jean would date other men. 

Rogue couldn't help feeling a bit bitter about how things were about to end. She should have let things go. She shouldn't have told Jean about Scott's undying love for her. She shouldn't have… but she did. Jean had been scarred by yet another man, and Rogue couldn't stand seeing her in a depressed state.

**__**

There's been so many changes   
I was so confused   
All along you were the one   
All the time I never knew   


Rogue sighed as she did her daily exercises. She was dressed up in a tight black tank-top and black shorts. She applied gauze on both her knuckles and began to pound mercilessly on the punching bag. She let off all her frustrations and her sorrow into her training, knowing she would never be able to hang around with Scott like before.

  
**_I want you to be happy   
You're my best friend   
But it's so hard to let you go now   
All that could have been   
I'll always have the memories   
She'll always have you   
Fate has a way of changing   
Just when you don't want it to _**

Rogue wasn't a vengeful type of person. She accepted defeat with dignity and congratulated Jean and Scott with a smile on her face. She loved Scott enough to let him be happy. Besides, she would always have her memories of Scott. **_  
  
Throw away the chains   
Let love fly away   
Till love comes again   
I'll be okay _**

A lone figure stood by the weight room, watching as the beauty poured her sorrows to a bag of sand. He had known about Rogue's affections for the team's leader from the start, but all the time, not knowing what a woman like her would see in Scott. He loved Rogue, but not as a lover…but as a brother. 

The man watched as Rogue sighed and threw one last punch until she collapsed, sobbing on the floor. He slowly walked towards her, and scooped her into his arms.**_  
  
Life passes so quickly   
You gotta take the time   
Or you'll miss what really matters   
You'll miss all the signs   
I've spent my life searching   
For what was always there   
Sometimes it will be too late   
Sometimes it won't be fair   
  
_**"Come on, love…" a deep voice encouraged Rogue. He placed her onto his lap as she buried her head into the crevice of his neck. "That's it Shiela, just let it out."

St. John cradled her and placed his head on top of hers, relishing the feel of her body against his. He never knew that he could even feel this way. All he'd ever known to feel was hatred and the need to burn. Now… living with friends had changed his outlook on life.

**__**

I won't give up   
I won't give in   
I can't recreate what just might have been   
I know that my heart will find love again   
Now is the time to begin   
  
Rogue knew who it was, but she didn't care. She was hurting and she needed someone to hold her. She stopped and looked into the handsome Australian's fiery eyes. 

"Thank you"****

St. John smiled down at the girl in his arms. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes, content with listening to his heartbeat. 

" No worries, love."**_  
  
I can't hold on forever baby   
I'll be okay _**

==============================================================================

****

Author's Note: Like it? I know, sappy and fast… meh. I needed to get it off my chest.

__

  


  



End file.
